


The Chronicles of Got7

by dopewang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopewang/pseuds/dopewang
Summary: We only see what goes on on camera, but the truth is, these seven motherfuckers are even more idiotic behind closed doors.





	

Manager: we're leaving in about four hours so just chill for a minute, okay? And for the love of god, Bambam, stylist noona is not getting paid to fix your hair every five minutes. *leaves*

Jackson: *combing a hand through his hair* Okay but where the fuck is Jaebum? 

Jinyoung: watch your language. 

Bambam: how do you know what 'fuck' means? You cant even say hi in English. 

Jinyoung: i know how to stick my foot in your ass tho. Shut up lil boy 

Mark: OKAY GUYS. Junior, werent you just saying not to say curs-

Jinyoung: *nearly breaks his damn neck to glare at Mark* did you just call me junior? 

Jackson: Anyway, Jaebum stay being late and shit, see this why nobody ever listen to him. Its three days before our Hard Carry comeback schedule starts and this guy is still parading around Seoul looking for pussy.

Youngjae: Pussy? *pulls out phone* omg, how do you do an English to Korean translation on Naver? 

Yugyeom: pussy means vagina 

Jackson: ...who told you that 

Yugyeom: you did hyung! 

*enters Jaebum, clothes wrinkled and hair messy* 

Jackson: where the fuck have you been? Getting some good good before the shoot, huh hyung? I see how it is.

Jaebum: lord please. Not today Jackson. 

Jackson : "not today Jackson." Fuck outta here.

Jinyoung: STOP. CURSING. 

Youngjae: Jaebum hyung, Jackson taught me a new English word! 

Jaebum: oh really? *lights up with excitement* which one? 

Youngjae: pussy! It mean vagina in English! 

Jaebum: .... Jackson. Is this true?

Jackson: 

Yugyeom: its true. The other day when we were watching "asian tweenk gess anel fawked pai big black cahk" he taught me that too. 

Hyungline: JACKSON. 

Jackson: actually its "Asian twink gets anal fucked by b-" *gets cut off by Mark* 

Mark: who said it was okay for you to show them American porn? You're not even from America. 

Jackson: who the fuck was talking to you? Ain't nobody worried about you and yo wack ass country. Y'all might be dumb as dirt but y'all porn be top notch tbh

Mark: @ you calling me dumb and you didn't even go to college lmfao

Jackson: YOU LITERALLY DROPPED OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL. I didn't go to college cause I came here check urself 

Jingyoung: what time is it. I can't take this anymore. 

Yugyeom: you literally have a watch on, hyung. Use it

Jackson: AODJALDOSKFKAKXKS THATS MY BOY LMFAO DIDJSKD GET HIS ASS 

Bambam: IM DABBING HE DID THAT MY MAN DID THAT 

Jinyoung: *leaves the room* 

Jaebum: DONT LEAVE ME WITH THEM. 

Jackson: oh yeah. Don't think I forgot about you and your nut. So much for being a leader. 

Youngjae: well, where exactly were you ? 

Jaebum: out. 

Jackson: of pocket that's for damn sure.

Jaebum: what do you want from me?! 

Jackson: dick, attention, love, the password to the dorm WiFi, that one hoodie from Supreme you let me wear when we were in the states-

Bambam: *sweats* 

Jackson: boy what you getting nervous about? We already got punishment from that 

Bambam: but the fans still don't like me 

Youngjae: well you did say the n word...

Mark: yeah. I mean I get where they are coming from.

Jackson: ur forgetting that it was your fuck ass friends that taught it to him? What you bout to do is back off my bro. Don't come for him

Jaebum: you never act this hostile... what's gotten into you? 

Jackson: well... *smirks* nothing yet. You gonna change that or what? 

Jaebum: I mean. You tryna do something? 

Jackson: hell nah. I don't do dirty dick. 

Youngjae: oh my god. 

Mark: this is disgusting. 

Yugyeom: wait, Jackson likes peen? 

Jackson: shit, probably. 

*Manager walks in with Jinyoung*

Manager: I don't even want to know what you all were talking about. Let's get in the van. 

Jackson: *whispers* no homo but I'd fuck 

Jaebum: lord, give me the strength.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored.


End file.
